Last day, Last chance
by callmebirdie
Summary: Harry/Draco. One-shot. Lemon. Yoai. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! M rated.


**Harry/Draco. I got really bored and started writing this. M rated. Lemon. This is like the 6****th**** and 7****th**** year didn't happen as in the books. One shot. **

It was his seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Harry didn't know what to do. He had passed all of his exams, thanks to his best friend Hermione Granger. It was lunch on the last day, but he still didn't have the guts to tell the guy he loves that he does. The Great Hall was as busy as usual.

Harry walked towards the Gryffindor table. Ron, Harry's other best friend, and Hermione were sitting half way down the table.

"Hey guys." Harry said when he had reached them.

"Harry." Hermione smiled and scooted over so Harry could join them.

"I'm not hungry." Harry shook his head. "I'll see you in the common room." He waved as he walked back towards the marble stair case.

Harry was half way to Gryffindor Tower when he heard a familiar voice.

"Skipping lunch, Scar head?"

Harry turned. Draco Malfoy was leaning against the wall near a suit of armor.

"What do you want ferret face?" Harry shot back.

"Actually I was looking for you." Draco smirked.

"Why?"

"Because I have something I want to say."

"Well, say it." Harry crossed his arms.

"Not here. Follow me." Draco led Harry back towards the stairs and up to the seventh floor.

"The Room of Requirement?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, and?"

"Nothing."

Draco walked in front of the bare wall three times. The door appeared. Draco pushed it open. Harry followed him in.

The room was nothing like Harry had seen it before. There were candles everywhere. It had a romantic and seductive feel to it. Harry turned to the pale boy. Draco was blushing.

"Harry. I. . . I love you."

Harry starred at the Slytherin for a minute, and then smiled. "How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you loved me?" Harry drew closer to the blond.

"Since our first year. When I met you on the train."

Harry continued to smile. He placed his hand on Draco's cheek. He leaned towards the blonds face. "What would you do if I kissed you?"

"Probably faint." Draco whispered.

Harry placed his lips against Draco's. He resisted at first, but relaxed soon after. Harry pulled away.

"Don't stop." Draco whispered.

"Classes start again soon." Harry changed the subject.

"Who cares about classes?!" Draco shouted. "I want you to stay with me." He buried his face in Harry's chest.

"I'll always be here." Harry pulled Draco's face up. He kissed him again. It started out softly. Draco felt Harry's tongue trace his bottom lip. He opened his mouth. Harry's tongue slipped inside. Once again the kiss ended too soon.

"Follow me." Harry whispered. He pulled Draco towards a door off to the side. Inside was a bedroom with a king sized bed. The bed had black silk covers and red silk pillows.

"Do you want to do this?" Harry asked.

"I've dreamt of this since the fourth year."

Harry removed his robes, socks, and shoes. Draco followed suit.

"Here." Harry helped Draco remove his silver and emerald tie. Then pulled the shirt over his head. Draco stood shirt less before Harry. Harry didn't waste time, he attacked Draco's neck.

"Harry." Draco moaned. He removed the Gryffindor's tie and shirt. Harry's glasses fell off as the shirt came over his head.

As Harry kissed Draco, he fiddled with the belt on his pants. Draco's pants slid to the floor. Harry's soon followed. Both stood in the middle of the room in their boxers.

Harry pushed Draco back. He fell onto the bed. Harry crawled on top of him. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes." Draco removed his boxers. Harry starred for a moment before removing his own boxers.

"Turn over." Harry instructed. "And get up on to your hands and knees."

Draco did as he was told. Harry reached towards the night stand, inside was just what he was looking for. He brought out a tube of lube and slathered his fingers.

"This may hurt."

"I know."

Harry inserted one of his lubricated fingers into Draco's tight entrance. When Draco didn't do anything, he quickly inserted another one. Harry finished preparing Draco.

"I love you." Draco whispered. Harry entered Draco in one quick thrust. Draco screamed. Harry pulled almost all the way out, reangled himself and thrusted back in. This time Draco screamed out in pleasure. Harry had hit his prostate.

"Harder." Draco breathed heavily.

Harry continued to hit Draco's pleasure center. Finally, Draco came, spilling seed all over the bed. This put Harry over the edge. He came deep within Draco. He pulled out before collapsing onto the bed.

Harry pulled Draco to his chest. "I love you too."

The pair fell asleep, oblivious to the world outside the Room of Requirement.


End file.
